


La Chica del Paraguas

by GabrielaRueda13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First AU fic, Fluff and Angst, Miraculous AU, Original Character(s), Suspense, Un montón de misterio, Universo Alterno, dos tipos de narradores, misterio, primer fic AU, primer narrador Adrien, problemas y más problemas, segundo narrador: omnisciente, troubles troubles troubles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaRueda13/pseuds/GabrielaRueda13
Summary: Una de las cosas más complejas en la  vida  del hombre es aprender a reconocer las migajas que la misma nos deja para tomar el camino correcto.Para su fortuna Adrien irá aprendiendo a conectar los pedazos que la vida se ha encargado de irle dejando, ¿quién era aquella azabache?Nadie sabía sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre; pero todos eran capaces de juzgarla como si conocieran hasta lo más intímo. Dentro de una tormenta y envuelto en rayos la atracción y el misterio que esta chica le mostraba podía más.En el fondo de la chica "M" habitaba la tristeza, y algo más; la molestia al tener que sentir la mirada de aquél rubio mimado todos los días. Si de algo estaba segura es que nada bueno sucedía al estar alrededor de ella, y tal vez esa era la razón de su completa incapacidad de querer hablar con alguien .Pero algo los unirá; todo es simple curiosidad: el deseo de poder saciar sus dudas. Un árbol no tiene la curiosidad de conocer el ambiente en cuál fue plantado, pero una persona sí. Una persona quiere saber en dónde y por quién fue plantado; quiere saber qué provoca la presencia en la vida del otro.Y Adrien lo descubrirá, la pregunta es, cuando ambos sepan la verdad ¿serán al fin libres?





	1. La muerte de Atena Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow, everybody!  
> Mi primer fic que publicaré en esta plataforma. Antes de que inicien su lectura quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones que pueden ser algo torpes, pero prefiero no arriesgarme, (pues yo soy algo torpe).  
> En esta historia existen dos narradores: Nuestro protagonista, y el omnisciente.  
> Para saber quién está hablando he decidido utilizar "***" al término de cada tiempo/espacio, dependiendo de la escena.  
> Espero que les guste. Este es mi primer fic AU.  
> Por el momento está en español. Algún día lo postearé en inglés. (No lo hecho por que mi Inglés no es muy bueno)  
> En fin, basta de esto, espero les guste.

# CAPÍTULO I 

  


## ”La muerte de Atena Agreste”

  
Era el entierro de mi madre. Yo estaba a lado de mi padre quién por primera vez exteriorizaba su sentir y caía de rodillas al suelo implorando por un milagro, por no querer despedirse de la persona que más amó en el mundo, incluso más que a sí mismo.  
Mi madre había tenido un accidente de auto, y no fue por su propia imprudencia, sino por la de un trailero que transportaba ácido sulfúrico y que iba a toda velocidad por la pera de la carretera de la ciudad; la camioneta en la que se transportaba mi madre quedó desecha, y ella ni nos dio la oportunidad de reconocerla a simple vista, o al menos de sufrir por verla desahuciada en una cama de hospital. El señor que manejaba estaba hoy preso y condenado a 20 años de sentencia en la cárcel, al parecer también presentaba cargos por venta ilegal de marihuana pero ni 20 años se compararían por la pérdida que nuestra pequeña y rota familia estaba experimentando.  
Sostenía la mano de mi pequeña hermana, quién con tan poca edad comprendía y procesaba la información. Tener que fingir una sonrisa a miles de gentes que incluso ni conocías y que te repetían miles de veces "todo estará bien" era una sensación nefasta; su pequeña mano sostenía la mía con fuerza y podía sentirla esconderse entre mis piernas; los hermanos de mi papá intentaban controlar a su devastado hermano que gritaba y pedía que por que detuvieran el entierro de mi madre, quién cada vez quedaba entre los escombros a tres metros bajo la tierra. Mi corazón punzaba, agujas bien afiladas picaban cada vena de mi cuerpo; mi madre era mi única amiga verdadera, la confidente de mis sueños, travesuras, quién simplemente completaba mi vida, y ahora se había ido una parte de mi corazón también; y me daba coraje saber que se había ido de una manera que no merecía; pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Una lágrima de amargura recorrió mi mejilla y sentí en mi hombro una mano de apoyo lo que provocó una escapada de aire de mis labios, era Chloe, sosteniéndome como siempre. Bajé la vista a mi hermana que jalaba mi pantalón con cierta preocupación y un pequeño susurró salió de sus labios. —Adrien, ¿Quién es esa chica?  
Alcé mi vista hacia donde su pequeño dedo apuntaba. Señalaba a una chica de cabello azabache que miraba justo hacia a nosotros, el color negro de su ropa resaltaba lo blanca que era su piel y esas joyas azules océano como lumbreras que poseía como ojos, a pesar del gran paraguas que cargaba. Incluso por la triste situación el día se animaba a sonreír y el aire que soplaba hacía danzar los mechones de nuestros cabellos al compás de una sinfonía tan tranquila como un nocturno de Chopin. Ella empezó a caminar en otra dirección y yo la observé irse, jamás la había visto con anterioridad, recordaría hacerlo; su caminar era como un sendero de indicios, su cabello azabache era incluso más profundo que la noche, y no, no sabía quién era o al menos no por el momento.

Han pasado alrededor tres meses desde entonces y las cosas no han marchado bien. 

 

Es 19 de Noviembre del 2015.  
Escuchaba las manecillas del reloj avanzar hacia las 13:10 hrs, era mi última clase del día. En el salón reinaba el silencio y la presión por querer terminar el trabajo que nuestro profesor de cálculo había escrito en el pizarrón desde hace alrededor de veinte minutos.  
La chica con cabello azabache estaba sentada enfrente de mí. Jamás me hubiera imaginado terminar de esta manera; lo único que había hecho las vacaciones de verano aparte de cuidar a mi hermana, ayudar a mi padre con su pequeño negocio y llorarle a mi madre por las noches había sido pensar en ella, y al inicio del ciclo escolar ella se encontraba con nosotros. ¿Era pura casualidad o estaba predestinado?  
Mordía la goma de mi lápiz mientras miraba su cabello oscuro perfectamente amarrado en un chongo de cebolla, adornado de una cinta roja. Era 19, y ella lo sabía, y yo también.  
Se hacían cuatro meses exactos de la muerte de mi mamá, y tres meses de que la observo lo más cerca que puedo, aún no me explicaba su presencia aquél día, y dudaba de algún día poder saberlo.

El profesor carraspeó su garganta y salí de mis pensamientos mirando mi cuaderno, no había hecho nada, vamos, ni mi nombre sobre la hoja había escrito.  
—Amigo, ¿ya hiciste la última? —Me preguntó Kim, desde mi lado. Kim era mi mejor amigo de preparatoria, habíamos estado juntos desde el primer día. En la Francois Dupont él y yo dirigíamos los equipos de deporte, él era capitán del equipo de basquetball y yo lideraba y sacaba cabeza por los del equipo de esgrima. Sonreí nervioso y negué, las contestaría de inmediato. 

—¿Pues qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Y no me digas que pensando en la inútil de la azabache, ya me tienes hasta el colmo con esa pobre".

Detestaba tanto que se le aplicaran esos términos a la chica. Es cierto que nadie sabía nada sobre ella: los profesores la llamaban "Señorita", incluso al pasar asistencia, no socializaba con nadie, trabaja sola incluso en exposiciones (pero eso sí, sus exposiciones siempre eran excelentes, los profesores y yo siempre nos deleitábamos en su perfectos ademanes y el correcto volumen de voz que utilizaba al hablar. Fuera el cielo si ella abriera la boca todos los días), ni todos estos motivos eran lo suficiente para denigrarla.  
Lo único con la que la podíamos distinguir era por su peculiar cabello negro, y a pesar de eso yo prefería decirle "chica M" al notar el dije que siempre cargaba en su muñeca con aquella letra. ¿Podría ser Maria? ¿Micaela? ¿Michell?  
Ningún nombre le encajaba. 

Asenté cabeza de nuevo y comencé a trabajar con mis integrales, respondiendo una por una con velocidad, no era un completo inepto, me defendía en ciertas aptitudes. Justo acababa cuando el profesor dejaba su asiento y caminaba hacia ella, mirando su cuaderno y luego a ella con una sonrisa que dejaba qué pensar. Maldito, no deberían permitirle dar clases. 

—Por favor, pasa a resolverlas al pizarrón  
Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro. ¿Es que acaso toda ella era hecha de secretos? Con timidez ella dejó su banca y sostuvo su cuaderno con fuerza como si su vida de eso dependiera, iba a apreciarla cuando sentí una bola de papel caer sobre mi cabeza. Giré mi vista y miré que era de Chloe. "¡Adrien! Papá me comentó de una nueva nevería cerca de aquí, dice que son los mejores helados de toda París, ¿vamos?"  
Sonreí de lado.  
El padre de Chloe, el Señor Bourgeois, ha estado muy presente en mi vida en los últimos meses. Con la muerte de mi madre, papá entró en un estado de choque que no sólo perjudicó su salud si no la estabilidad de la familia, emocional como económicamente.  
Facturas cada semana llegaban al buzón de la casa, y mi padre se encerraba con ellas en su despacho un largo rato; y en su cariño, o tal vez, insistencia por su hija, el Señor Buorgeois nos hacía préstamos considerables para cubrir estas deudas y necesidades de la familia.  
Antes de morir, mi madre y mi padre trabajaban en algo especial. Ambos tenían un puesto para Oscar de la Renta en París, y les iba bien, pero les podía ir mejor. "Gabriel's" fue el nuevo objetivo de la familia Agreste. Al unísono y con las manos bien entrelazadas renunciaron y empezaron a trabajar en ellos mismos, todos los días y sin parar. Papá se encargaba de los diseños del cuál poseía un dote especial, y mi madre, que con su encanto, perseverancia, confianza e inteligencia dirigiría la empresa y la cuestión de los negocios.

El 19 de Julio del presente año mi madre se dirigía al aeropuerto internacional de París a firmar contrato con una distribuidora de telas en Londres cuando la muerte decidió asecharla.  
Algunos contratos vinieron abajo, mi propio padre y su don de la creatividad estaba casi nulos, si no fuera por el padre de Chloe probablemente mi familia y yo estaríamos... no estaríamos aquí; era esa una de las razones por la cual siempre accedía a cualquier capricho de Chloe, me sentía en deuda. Le asentí como respuesta y miré su sonrisa de complacencia, al menos tendría un rato más antes de volver a casa a mi rutina monótona. Antes de volver a sentir la ausencia de mi madre.

Era de esperarse, las tenía todas correctas. El timbre sonó y con paso presuroso abandonaron todos el aula, incluso la chica M. Tomé mis cosas rápido y las guardé saliendo a comprobar mi hecho del día, tenía que comprobarlo una vez más. Bajaba las escaleras que daban a la planta baja sintiendo mi respiración agitarse y los cabellos que tenía en la frente nublaban un poco mi vista y entonces la observé.... se detenía justo en la puerta de entrada repitiendo su rutina de cada mes. 

Con suma delicadeza extendió las pestañas de su paraguas, sosteniéndolo del puño. Se acomodó la mochila en su hombro y con decisión se atrevió a salir. Sin falta, desde que la vi por primera vez, cada 19, su paraguas hacia acto de presencia.

###  *******

La chica tomó un suspiro antes de salir, y bajo su paraguas su mente jugueteaba con la realidad, distorsionándola, experimentando, cruzando todo al ritmo de un Nocturno en E mayor. Había sido otro día largo en la preparatoria, y se preguntaba si realmente era necesario.  
Debajo de ese paraguas existía algo más que una chiquilla extraña, de pocas palabras y que al mirarla dudabas de confiar en ella, había algo que podías notarlo si la mirabas fijamente, si denotabas el son de sus pasos y el ritmo que creaban los tacones de sus zapatos bajos al caminar, si comprendías como danzaban los cabellos de su flequillo con el viento y si descifrabas el secreto de sus ojos al brillar... encontrarías una chica vulnerable, una chica llena de secretos que dudaba incluso de contárselos a su mente.  
Las migajas que sus pasos dejaban se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de un acosador, ¿podría ser aquél rubio otra vez?  
Giró la cabeza y echo un vistazo hacia atrás. En una de las esquinas que ya había pasado un cabello rubio y alborotado hacia presencia tras una pared de ladrillos, decidió ignorarlo, mientras más lejos se encontrara de él sería mejor para ambos, o al menos para él. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su paraguas y siguió su camino a "casa", a un, modesto barrio de la ciudad, con paredes grafiteadas que tenían algo que expresar, un "te amo" vacío o una queja inútil ante el gobierno.  
Sacó las llaves del boso de enfrente de su mochila y abrió la puerta, pisando tierra otra vez en el mundo que sí existía y no el de su mente, el mundo en el que no quisiera haber nacido, pues sentía que en donde se encontraba no era el lugar en el que debía estar. 

—Hey, hey, ¡Miren quién ha llegado! —Se escuchó por la habitación dos voces al mismo tono, que contenían un poco de alegría por la llegada de aquella chica.

— Hola Brandon, hola Jeycen y... Hola Antonio — Expresó la azabache sin ánimos cerrando la puerta con un suave descuido, caminando con prisa a su habitación. En la casa habitaba un olor que era familiar pero que le daban nauseas. Una combinación de dos paquetes de cerveza y marihuana era inhalada por su fina nariz y la ahogaban. Subía por las escaleras cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y la apegaban a un voluptuoso pecho de un hombre bastante arrogante y simplón. 

—¿Qué clase de novia llega sin saludar de beso a su novio? —Preguntó aquél tipo a lo cual sólo ella jadeó, escabulléndose de sus brazos. No pronunció palabra alguna, ella no era buena con eso, prefería actuar y dejar que sus acciones hicieran voz por ella.  
—Te he dicho que la dejes, Antonio. — Comentó el chico que saludó desde un principio, éste era de tez blanca, y cabello azabache como la chica, a diferencia de que su cabello caía en su sien y sobre su frente en forma de unos perfectos rulos.- No es tu novia. 

"Algún día lo será"- Dijo con arrogancia aquél tipo dejando huir a nuestra chica M. Retomaba el camino a su habitación cuando escuchó una conversación que la pondría de nervios, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino. 

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntaba Antonio molesto dejándose caer sobre el sofá. El tipo aborrecía tanto a simple vista que al tratar con él simplemente preferirías tratar con un asno y comer con él en el mismo plato la cena. El ambiente en el que se ha desarrollado nuestra chica M es complicado, y de un lugar a otro constantemente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Comentó otro chico en la habitación que por su parte encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para jugar con el suave humo que éste le generaba haciendo círculos con él en el aire, como una especie de magia. Él era Jeycen, y era el más pasivo.

—¡A la venganza, idiota! ¿Ya pensaron en algo? —Gritó molesto Antonio, con un gruñido al final. Su fuerza se concentró en la botella de la cual tomaba, comenzando a generarle pequeños bordes en ella. 

—¿Y le sigues con eso? —Volvió a preguntar Jeycen, incrédulo ante aquella situación.

—Ese tipo debe de pagar lo que hizo, si no fuera por él mi hermano estaría aquí y yo no tendría la necesidad de convivir con ustedes, par de parásitos.

—¿Parásitos? Bien podríamos nosotros no dejarte estar aquí —Dijo alzando la voz, Brandon poniéndose a la defensiva. En la esquina de la habitación nuestra chica azabache pasaba desapercibida tomando del pequeño frutero una manzana, dándole un propósito a ésta, permitiéndole estar en ese preciso momento ahí, escuchando.

—Bien bien, ese no es el punto, el punto es que debe pagar por lo que hizo. No dejaré que mi hermano se pudra en esa cárcel.

—Antonio conoces muy bien la situación de tu hermano, no se trata sólo de la marihuana, maldita sea de la Torre, no hay nada qué hacer por tu hermano. —Justificó Jeycen señalando hacia la calle lo que quedaba de su antes, nuevo cigarrillo.

Un estruendo hizo estremecer a la azabache, abrazándose a sí misma y apretando la manzana con todas las fuerzas que le salieron, ella era tan torpe, y la parásito era ella al estar en situaciones como aquella. Se paralizaba, no existía, era completamente inservible, solía imaginar su muerte en una situación como esa.  
Una muerte tan estúpida y cobarde...; pero sólo fue Antonio, que había apretado tanto la botella que la hizo añicos en su mano, derramando incluso su propia sangre en su ropa.

—Pues no me importa qué carajos deba a hacer, pero tomaré represalias, ¡El maldito debe pagar! ¡Él o quién sea de los Agreste!


	2. Suposiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos más acerca de nuestro protagonista: su familia, relaciones, ¡y los problemas en los que se mete!  
> Sus forma de pensar puede causar algún problema pero tal vez será lo que necesite para acercarse a ella.  
> La pregunta será "cómo", cuando descubra el posible tipo de relaciones que ella tiene...

#  CAPÍTULO II 

  


##  “Suposiciones” 

  
—El azul — le contestaba a mi hermana quién hace unos segundos debatía conmigo y con su gato negro, que recibía el nombre de "Plaga", qué color debería utilizar para el dibujo que plasmaba. Scarlet es hermosa, y mágica. Es tan perfecta y delicada como las estaciones por Vivaldi. Su cabello es tan amarillo cuales hojas caídas en otoño, y lo verde de sus ojos se pierden entre los tallos de las flores en primavera; los ángeles cantan con ella todo el día y su risa es lo que le da vida a esta casa.  
La observé de reojo colorear, me preocupaba la situación por la cual estábamos pasando. Yo perdí a mi madre a los diez y siete años de edad y ella a los seis; a esa edad mi madre me tomaba de las muñecas y me daba vueltas en el jardín incluso en días dónde el cielo se pintaba gris y nubes cargadas de ira desahogaban su sentir sobre la ciudad con una divertida lluvia, provocando una danza que aunque trajera con ella un buen resfriado valía el momento que ofrecía, trepábamos también árboles juntos, y me leía todas las noches diferentes cuentos, paradojas e historias sobre la vida, el amor, y el cómo ser feliz; por lo tanto la pasividad de mi hermana, me alarmaba; yo era testigo de que, no mencionar nada no significaba que tu alma no ardiera en llamas por dentro, pero tal vez era sólo yo como hermano mayor preocupado del futuro de su pequeña hermana.  
Mi padre, siempre había sido del matrimonio, el más ocupado y aguafiestas. Constantemente me llamaba la atención sobre ciertas actitudes y pensamientos que adquiría y demostraba ante las situaciones, marcándome de dramático o sensiblero, pero la única forma en la que había aprendido a ver la vida había sido a través de los ojos de mi madre, quién mantenía la esperanza en la gente, que el amor era más fuerte que todo y que, no existía lo imposible, si no, lo difícil que hiciéramos las cosas; no dudaba en que Scarlet tuviera un poco de éste pensamiento.  
Mis ojos volvieron a posarse en mi libro, leía una novela para la clase de Expresión Oral y Escrita. Carlos Ruiz me hacía perder entre las calles de la antigua y turbulenta Barcelona, con sus misterios, gente extraña y problemillas de barrio, pero me era casi imposible concentrarme en este momento. Había discutido con mi padre, una vez más...  
—¿Dónde estabas? — Me preguntó pesado. Mi padre desde que recuerdo, ha sido intimidante, obstinado, y en cierto punto perturbador. Hacía algunos años atrás que su cabello dejó de tener color para tornarse blanco, y suaves arrugas en su rostro comenzaron a hacer presencia, y a pesar de todo eso no le impedía vestirse bien y mantener una postura impecable que ni cuál modelo se le compara. Él es un total ejemplo de autoridad, y poder. 

—Lo siento padre, tuve que acompañar a Chloe a... —Le había respondido con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz. No se trataba de alguna mentira, pero al estar con mi padre lo único que me afloraba era el miedo, la inseguridad y la tristeza. Sentía una profunda tristeza al estar o pensar en él. 

—Sabes lo que pienso con respecto a...  
—Lo sé, padre, lo siento, pero no tuve opción y... 

Me interrumpió sin permitirme acabar la oración, aquí íbamos de nuevo. —Son mis problemas Adrien, sólo míos, se trata de mí y del señor Buorgeois, tú no tienes ninguna obligación con él o con su hija; no eres un muerto de hambre, Adrien. No tienes por qué andarle cumpliendo caprichos a esa niña.

Mis manos se empuñaron, ¿qué acaso él no podía comprenderlo? ¿No era agradecido, algo considerado? Las lágrimas comenzaron a derrocharse por mis mejillas, madre haces tanta falta. No existen ni pies ni cabeza en esta familia, es como si al morir te hubieras llevado lo que éramos. Negué, no debía de estar así, no debía, no podía y no lo permitiría.  
Pasé mis palmas de inmediato por mis pómulos y luego observé a Scarlet que con sus inmensos ojos en mí se quedaba quieta y tragaba saliva. —No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. —Le mentí y guiñé mi ojo en señal de confianza.  
Ella asintió y siguió en lo suyo, qué fácil es ser niño, cuánto lo anhelaba. No tenías que saber toda la verdad, podías tenerla a medias, y para las cosas siempre encontrabas una rápida solución. “Nunca crezcas”. Crujió la puerta de mi habitación y miré entrar a una mujer. 

—Chico, ¡Qué desastre de habitación tienes! ¿No puedes abrir las cortinas? ¡La habitación de mi abuela tiene más estilo todavía!

Chloe había llegado. Suspiré y cerré mi libro, ¿Existiría un momento del día para mí? La luz de mi ventana penetró en la habitación y me sentí asfixiado. Conocía a Chloe desde que poseo memoria y hago uso de la razón, mi madre y la suya eran amigas de la preparatoria y habían permanecido juntas desde hace mucho tiempo; a comparación de que la madre de Chloe los había abandonado desde hace ya algunos años y residía felizmente con su otra familia en Italia; y de la mía no hace falta recordar. Su cabello rubio natural estaba agarrado en una perfecta cola de caballo, y en sus puntas bien cuidadas se formaban algunas ondulaciones. Su flequillo de lado resaltaba sus ojos bajo unas delicadas sombras azul cielo, brillosas, y largas pestañas. Sus colores favoritos eran el amarillo, negro y blanco, por lo tanto siempre se esmeraba en portar alguno de ellos y esta vez no era la excepción de acuerdo a sus jeans blancos y suéter amarillo.  
Ella es una chica que lo posee todo, tiene un nivel económico excelente, es guapa, astuta, y aunque solía ser caprichosa los sentimientos abundaban en su corazón, como cualquier otra persona, tal vez muy en el fondo, pero los había.  
Como un Sol brillaba entre todos, pero en mis gustos, prefería la Luna. 

Ella caminó con lentitud hacia a mí, y las manos comenzaron a sudarme; pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y creía que eso la confundía. Sus labios perfectamente pintados y delineados con un color rojo dejaron una marca en la comisura de los míos, y yo no supe que decir, más que sólo dar un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué podía hacer? Reiteraba, ella era hermosa, como una diosa misma entre las demás mujeres. Sus ojos azules como el cielo fino y radiante, lo blanca y suave que era su piel deleitaban a cualquiera, la luz del Sol se reflejaba en pequeños destellos para mí; su mirada en mis labios me invitaban a averiguar un poco más y más y más. Sacudí mi cabeza, me la estaba jugando de nuevo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación agitado, esto no iba bien pero lo necesitaba. Sentí sus brazos pasar por mi pecho y estrujarme a ella en un abrazo, fue como el empujón que necesitaba; la tomé de la muñeca colocándola enfrente de mí y mirándola, ¿acaso era lo que ella quería? ¿Quería las cosas de esta manera? Con fuerza tomé sus muñecas y apretándolas la acerqué a mí para besarla.  
La besé con fuerza, pero sin ganas.  
Sus labios me sabían tan amargo, y el beso era tan ácido y quemaba como la sustancia que asesinó a mi madre.  
En mi recuerdo la abracé más a mí y ella sólo siguió, como si esto fuese lo único que quisiera, se conformaba con tan poco. En mi interior abundaba la rabia, el desánimo y las insaciables ganas de gritar. Mis manos empezaban a escabullirse entre sus prendas cuando una voz carraspeó, impostó y habló con fuerza. "¡Papi!" Escuché decir a Scarlet y en mi impulso tiré a la pobre chica en el sofá de mi habitación, con demasiado descuido y tratando de lavarme mis manos. 

En sus ojos observé la decepción, frustración, y la impresión de terquedad que tenía de mí. Extendía su mano a mi hermana quién con suma alegría se unía a su camino en silencio. "Son las 16:30" dijo sin más para marcharse de mi habitación provocando el eco de sus zapatos al pisar cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? 

—Chloe, vete, vete ya — Expresé con la voz ronca señalando la puerta y ella sin quejarse o berrinchar así lo hizo. Para cuando ella salió yo me tiré en el sofá posando mis manos sobre mi rostro y frotándolo. — ¡Eres un completo idiota! — Grité y tragué mi cólera.  
Tenía práctica de esgrima dentro de media hora y no estaba listo.

No estaba listo, pero sí en graves problemas. Tomé una toalla junto con mi reproductor y me metí a la ducha, alistándome así. "Drops Of Jupiter" de Train definirían mis pasos al caminar mientras llevaba mi maleta de entrenamiento sobre el hombro y caminaba recordando las escenas que había protagonizado hace unos momentos. ¿Qué jodidos me sucedía?  
Me coloqué el audífono faltante y subí el volumen de la música. 

"¿Puedes imaginar las cosas sin amor, orgullo, o el pollo frito?, ¿o tu mejor amigo siempre dando la cara por ti, incluso cuando estás en lo erróneo? ¿Podrías imaginar que no hay primer baile, el congelamiento del amor, una conversación de cinco horas al teléfono, el mejor latte que has probado. . . y yo? "

Deje que el aroma fresco de París entrara por mi nariz y que mis pulmones se vitalizaran: sentir la vida de nuevo, un poco de la libertad que el mundo ofrecía para mí. Mis ojos se cerraron con lentitud, y sentí como danzaba en el suelo con las hojas que los árboles lloraban y jugueteaban con los torbellinos que la voz del viento creaba. La paz me daba un pequeño saludo.  
Nada me duró el gusto cuando tropecé con una fuerte figura. Estuve a punto de estampar mi rostro al suelo pero ese mismo me tomó del abdomen para detener el suceso.  
—Oh, gracias —Exclamaba cuando sentí su pecho empujarme despacio hacia atrás. El tipo media alrededor de uno y ochenta y algo, sacándome como diez o quince centímetros de ventaja. Su puño derecho estaba listo y el humo que sacaba por el cigarrillo que fumaba no me permitía apreciar bien su rostro.  
— ¿Qué acaso no te fijas al caminar? — Preguntó, claramente molesto por la situación.  
—Em, hey, tranquilo, sólo fue un accidente —Comentó uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba, tratando de apaciguar la situación, pero al parecer era en vano. Apreté la correa de mi maleta y estaba dispuesto a contraatacar ante cualquier golpe, nunca me había visto en una situación como ésta anteriormente, pero algún día iba a pasar y yo tenía que aprender.  
Su pecho y el mío ardían juntos mientras le sostenía la mirada. Lo veía venir cuando el sonido de una campanilla nos interrumpió y ambas miradas se dirigieron a la chica que salía del establecimiento que estaba sobre la acera, tratándose de una pequeña bodega de abarrotes. Era ella.  
Traía la cabeza gacha y sin ganas cargaba unas dos bolsas en donde claramente se podían observar algunas cervezas, cigarrillos y un paquete de chicles. Nuestras miradas chocaron, y como si no hubiera pasado nada aquél hombre se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura. — Gracias, nena, ¿te he dicho que eres un amor?  
¿”Nena”? Me quedé observando la escena, ¿era aquél su novio? No escuché ninguna palabra de ella, se limitaba a observar sus zapatos. Observé luego al hombre, y cada uno de los tatuajes que en su brazo izquierdo se notaban. Se veía como de unos veinte y cinco y cacho, y el cabello en picos le daba una apariencia algo desconfiable.  
—¿Estás perdido o qué? Vete de una vez antes de que parta tu linda carita de niño mimado— Mis manos se empuñaron, iba a darle una buena lección a ese tipo, ¿qué se creía? ¡Yo no le había hecho nada! La azabache interrumpió y miró a aquél hombre.  
—Tal vez deberíamos irnos, cariño. No queremos problemas— apenas pronunció. El tipo dio una sonrisa con amargura y tomó a la azabache del brazo haciéndola a entrar a un coche viejo en el lado de copiloto, y detrás de ellos unos dos chicos que, por alguna extraña razón se me hacían conocidos.  
Pasmado, observé el automóvil dirigirse. ¿Es que eran ellos la gente con la que se involucraba? ¿Acaso ella era cómo ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Me gustaría saber qué opinan, si les gusta... o qué esperan de la historia. Así que..., dejen sus comentarios. Los leeré con muchísimo gusto.


End file.
